En el jardin de las Casas de Curacion
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Eowyn ha de marcharse a Rohan para enterrar a Theoden, pero antes decide contarle a Faramir su historia. Reviews hacedme el favor!


¡Hola!¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente agradecer a todo el que me dejo review en **La despedida **que me animaron mucho (jeje ahora pienso que quizás sepa escribir y todo) y dedicar este fic como siempre a esas locas con las que desfaso por el messenger (Siiiii vosotras Hijas de Satanás & company), a Miguel, que seguramente sea la única persona de mi ciudad que lea esto (por lo menos con mi consentimiento) y al resto de mis amigos por soportarme 

¿Por qué soy así? Es difícil de explicar. No, quizás no sea difícil pero si largo. Hay miles de historias como la mía, pero esta me afecta a mí y es difícil contarla. 

Yo nací mujer en un pueblo de guerreros. Mi madre era la hermana del rey de los Eorlingas Theoden y al morir mis padres yo quede asignada a cuidar de él. 

No me malinterpretes, amaba a mi rey como al padre que casi no recuerdo, pero mi papel era el más doloroso e indigno de todos. ¿Por qué siempre nos tocan estos papeles a las mujeres? 

Pero mi alma no quería quedarse encerrada en palacio bordando o cuidando ancianos. Yo quería luchar contra orcos y montar a caballo libremente. Quería defender a mi pueblo de los invasores y, en caso de morir, ser honrada como un guerrero. 

Pero el destino quiso que yo fuera mujer, y una doncella guerrera no era posible. O no querían creer que lo fuera. Intentaron de mí que fuera una doncella dócil como el resto. 

Pero en mi interior no era dócil. 

Así que, mientras Eomer mi hermano se iba lejos como Tercer Mariscal de la Marca y luchaba y montaba a caballo, yo tenia que quedarme en palacio con un rey cada vez mas enfermo y anciano y Grima su consejero, que con su lengua de serpiente iba poco a poco envenenando el alma de nuestro rey. 

Y no solo la suya, sin darme cuenta también enveneno la mía. Hizo que me sintiera asfixiada en el que siempre había sido mi hogar. Que deseara escapar de allí mas que nada en el mundo. 

Supongo que por eso cuando vi a Aragorn me enamore de él.. 

Él era el rey de Gondor, aunque no hubiera reclamado el trono. Un guerrero alto, poderoso y noble como los antiguos Reyes del Oeste, y sobretodo, una esperanza de huir de las llanuras de Rohan. De escapar de ese lugar que ya no podía soportar. 

¿Nunca cuando fuiste pequeño intentaste coger una estrella Faramir? Pues cuando vi a Aragorn fue como si, por fin, hubiera podido cogerla. 

Pero tuvo que partir a la guerra y, con él mi hermano y mi rey. De esa manera yo quede encargada de gobernar el pueblo. 

Hubiera querido ir a luchar con ellos, pero esa posibilidad ni siquiera se me ofreció. Una mujer puede gobernar un pueblo en tiempos de guerra y ponerlo a salvo, pero no puede ir a luchar con su rey. 

De esa manera se lo exprese a Aragorn, cuando decidió ir por el camino de los Muertos. Había cumplido mi deber, mi pueblo estaba a salvo y yo había decidido partir a la guerra. Ya no podía quedarme encerrada como si fuera una anciana. 

Soy una doncella de Rohan y manejo la espada tan bien como cualquier guerrero y había decidido usarla. Quería seguir al hombre que amaba a la guerra y enfrentarme con los Muertos si era necesario. 

Pero él me lo impidió y vi en sus ojos dolor y piedad. Piedad por el destino de Eowyn, que nació mujer y dolor por no poder corresponder a su amor. 

Esos sentimientos hicieron que me helara por dentro. Una hija de Reyes no necesita la piedad de nadie o eso creía entonces. La piedad sólo era para los débiles: los ancianos y los niños. Y me hundí en la desesperación. 

Ya solo desee la muerte, y no cualquier tipo de muerte. Deseaba la muerte en combate defendiendo a mi pueblo y mi rey del Señor Oscuro. Deseaba morir con honores de guerrero, no como una anciana en su casa. 

De esa manera me convertí en Dernhelm, el callado caballero de la escolta del rey. 

Y como Dernhelm luche al lado del rey y vencí a un señor de los Nazgûl. 

El Nazgûl tenia razón, ningún hombre era capaz de vencerlo, pero si fueron capaces una doncella, con la ayuda de un Mediano. Creo que nunca le di las gracias a Merry. 

Yo deseaba morir y si con mi muerte conseguía que ese señor de la carroña no perturbara a mi rey moribundo no seria una muerte en vano. 

Me enfrente a el, pero aun en mi desesperación no fue una tarea fácil, necesite de todo mi temple y valor. 

Y al matarle sentí que me invadía el frío. Estaba muerta y lo había hecho con honores como quería. 

Me hundí en un mundo que prefiero no recordar, porque aun a plena luz del día puede helar los corazones. Yo ya me sentía helada por dentro así que tampoco me importó. 

De todas maneras tu también sufriste el Halito Negro, así que sabes a que me refiero. 

No sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que desperté. 

Desde las tinieblas en las que estaba oí a mi señor llamándome y no pude evitar obedecer. 

De esa manera desperté y me encontré aquí en las Casas de Curación. Despertar a la esperanza y a la vida como dijo mi hermano, fue para mí el mayor de los castigos. 

Para mi no existía la esperanza y la muerte con honores, que era lo que deseaba se me era negado. 

Por ello en cuanto me pude poner en pie, quise irme, tal como le pedí al Mayoral. 

El pobre Mayoral me llevo hasta ti, Faramir, Senescal de Gondor porque el no podía liberarme de su cuidado tal como yo insistía. Supongo que era su deber, pero yo no podía soportar la vida ni un instante más. Y menos allí enjaulada, tal como lo estaba en mi tierra. 

Al mirarte vi en tus ojos ternura, acompañados de piedad. Vi ante mi un guerrero más grande que cualquier Jinete de la Marca y por primera vez, al repetir mis exigencias, vacile. 

Me importaba que pensaras que yo era una joven malcriada y caprichosa, no era ese mi deseo. 

Al responderme con sabiduría y ternura, conseguiste que algo dentro de mí sintiera algo que no fuera frío o desesperación. Pude oír en tu voz, que tu también deseabas ir al este, pero que para ambos ya era un lugar inalcanzable 

Ambos habíamos cumplido nuestro papel en esta guerra. 

Me sorprendió que dijeras que yo podría aliviar tus penas. ¿Cómo podía yo Eowyn la doncella de hielo de Rohan reconfortar a alguien? ¿Cómo alguien que no quiere vivir puede aliviar las penas de otra persona? 

Sé que era un piropo, pero al decir que querías que te acompañara porque era hermosa, volví a mostrarme dura. Tus palabras me sonaban como si me hicieras un favor y no quería favores de nadie. 

Pasaron los días y nos encontramos mas veces en este Jardín o sobre los muros, mirando hacia el este donde estaban nuestros temores y esperanzas. Donde estaba el hombre del que me había enamorado. 

Durante esos días te convertiste en un buen amigo, pero yo seguía sintiendo que estaba al borde de un abismo y no sabia si podría volver o caería al vacío. 

Solo el destino podía decirlo. 

Cuando hablaste de lo que le paso a Oesternesse, no pude evitar tener miedo ante la Oscuridad, pero por suerte fueron temores infundados. 

Con las noticias de la victoria, tu partiste de las Casas de Curación para preparar las celebraciones. Eomer mando decir que fuera a reunirme con él. Pero no quise. 

Volví a hundirme en la tristeza y la desesperación sin que pudiera encontrar un motivo. 

Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, sé que lo había. Simplemente te echaba mucho de menos. 

Al final, volviste a encontrarte conmigo. Al preguntarme por que estaba allí sentí una mezcla de ira y desesperación dentro de mí ¿De verdad no lo sabias?. 

Las razones que expusiste eran buenas ambas. Yo tampoco sabia muy bien porque no había marchado al este. Si por no ver al Señor Aragorn o por no separarme de ti. 

Solo sabia que no era tu piedad lo que buscaba. Era tu amor. Y al dármelo conseguiste que toda mi tristeza y desesperación se fueran. 

Desapareció la doncella guerrera pues ya no era necesaria. Tenia la gloria que había deseado y ya no me tentaba la muerte. 

Al fin estaba curada. 

Ahora, mi amor, partiré por ultima vez a Rohan, a dar sepultura a aquel que quise como un padre y a ver la coronación de mi hermano. 

Después de eso volveré a Ithilien, donde me esperan tu y tu amor. 

Eowyn dio un beso a Faramir y salió de las Casas de Curación. Había un largo camino hasta Rohan. De vez en cuando no podía evitar volver la cabeza, pero no hacia el este como había hecho antes, si no hacia Gondor, donde se quedaba su corazón…. 

FIN 

Bueno, aquí termina mi historia. Espero que os guste. Cualquier opinión que tengáis sobre ella, ya sabéis dejadme review. Que se agradecen mucho 

Namarië 

Estrella de la Tarde 


End file.
